There are many systems and methods for managing the maintenance of aircraft. These systems can schedule routine periodic maintenance events for an aircraft. Additionally, conventional maintenance management systems may be able to accommodate an unexpected maintenance event occurring on an aircraft by coordinating maintenance resources on the ground to repair the fault associated with the unexpected maintenance event.
However, airline systems typically have procedures in place to allow for the deferral of maintenance. For example, operators of an airline system may choose to defer maintenance, or forego the repair of a fault, for various reasons, such as maximizing customer utility. The deferral of maintenance is generally acceptable from a regulatory standpoint when the deferral does not significantly lessen the safety of the aircraft.